Meeting Unexpectedly
by ShiningCrane
Summary: Summary inside : Basically Bella and Edward are friends, Edward moves and changes, Bella moves gets heartbroken....read inside for more info...rated T for now
1. Leaving?

AN: Ok so basically Bella and Edward were best friends forever, which ended them both falling in love with the other, but Edward has to move, Bella isn't as heartbroken because she knows they'll meet again. Edward changes drastically which breaks her heart...will the fact that they both still like each other, maybe love, heal her heart or will it hurt her more? BTW Emmett is Bella's older brother but prefers to use McCarthy, Renee's maiden name. Read and hopefully review...

Edward POV

Esme and I had just finished packing the rest of my stuff for the move to Forks, Washington. I taped it closed and lifted it up and put it with the rest while Carlisle was helping Alice with her stuff not fitting in the boxes.

"Have you told Bella yet?" Alice asked me getting on my last nerve. It was the summer before our first year of high school; me and Bella were best friends since she moved here in 5th grade. Here being Phoenix, AZ. I had known we were moving for 2 months, but Bella was visiting her dad in some small town in Washington. I forget the name. We however were moving to Forks, Washington, and extremely small town. Shit Bella's at the door wondering what the hell is going on. Did I want to tell her I was moving and didn't want her to know in advance so my heart wouldn't break, I loved her and leaving with a clean slate seemed best, she never finding out my feelings, me never telling her, not meeting ever again.

"Hey Eddie! What's happening?" She asked using my nickname in hopes I take it easy on her.

"Moving to Forks, Washington." I mumbled loud enough for her to hear. I swear I saw her smile a little. "Sorry didn't tell you, I wanted to wait till we could meet in person, and you were visiting your dad." Another smirk, and glint in her eyes. I was about to hug her goodbye when Alice ruined it.

"Edward we're set let's go." She said smiling sadly at Bella, they hugged then I hugged Bella.

"Promise to never forget me or our friendship?" She asked me softly when we broke away.

"I promise." I told her. "I have to go before Esme decides to kill me for getting all of us late. Love you." I said smiling the one smile that was always reserved for her. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Deciding to be outrageous I kissed her on the lips, and she returned with a passion. She broke it and then she ran away with tears in her eyes, she was my first kiss and love, and apparently she liked me to.

* * *

Bella POV

I just got home from the airport after visiting my older brother and dad in Forks, Washington. "Bella Edward told me to tell you he needed to talk to you." Renee told me as I ran to Edward, my best friend since I moved here in 5th grade. I saw moving boxes and I knew something was up.

"Hey Eddie! What's happening?" I ask him smiling hoping he'll go easy on me and my heart. Did I mention I love him a whole lot? Well I do.

"Moving to Forks, Washington." He mumbled. Yes! I smiled softly thinking on how to surprise him come junior year, Charlie and Renee decided to move me there my junior year. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but you were visiting your dad." He added. Yea the same dad I'm living with my junior and senior year of high school where hopefully we can be together. We were about to hug before stupid Alice ruined everything on purpose, I bet. She hugged me goodbye and then me and Edward had our hug.

"Promise me you won't forget me or our friendship?" I asked when I pulled out of the hug. If he forgets then that means he doesn't love me that much.

"I Promise." He said confidently. "I got to go before Esme decides to kill me for getting them late. Love you." He told me smiling the crooked smile he always saved just for me, he probably meant as a friend. I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek hoping it was enough. Before I knew it he pressed his lips to my and kissed me, I was shocked then I responded. Then I was brought to reality, he had to move, and I won't see him for a while. I pulled away trying not to cry and ran home, slammed the door and ran up to my bed and sobbed uncontrollably


	2. Meeting the Player

Edward POV

Ok so I realized that I didn't mention how old everyone was, Edward and Bella were 14, Alice was 13, and Emmett is 15, Rose and Jasper will make an appearance in this chapter, and Jasper's 13, while Rose is Emmett's age….hope it clears everything up. Onto the story.

Bella POV

Renee was officially married to Phil, and I was in Phoenix when I should be in Forks this summer. Did she have to make me stay here for the wedding? The fact that my cover was not blown in Forks was the only good news. Emmett and they were friends, but they didn't know Emmett was my brother and Emmett didn't know they were once my friends. Well at least I persuaded Charlie and Renee to let me go this summer after the wedding, which was my excuse, Renee didn't know where the Cullens moved, she was occupied with Phil. All my secrets would be out in the open, and I would finally be able to tell Edward my feelings for him, they went on vacation somewhere in Europe so I could move when they were gone and pop up when they come and visit Emmett when they get back, the night before the first day of school so it would work out, hopefully I have the nerve to tell Emmett so he could help me out with the plan, considering Jasper, Emmett's girlfriend, Rose's, brother, was dating Alice, in my head they made a cute couple. Edward was another subject, but Emmett never talked about him, just warned me to stay away when we met. Finally Renee's here to tell me to get ready to go to the airport, all my clothes and stuff except for the clothes I was traveling were shipped along with everything except what was in my carry-on. I boarded the plane and fell asleep, waking up in Port Angeles. I looked for Emmett, after a second I saw him with Rose and Jasper.

"Man Edward's going to go crazy player on you, wait till he finds out your not on the market." Rose said smiling. I pleaded mentally that he wasn't a player and it was all a big joke.

"Hey you guys!" I exclaimed hugging all of them, "Finally where I belong after a long time." I added. "Congrats on finding Alice, god knows you have to have a lot of patience to deal with her." I muttered to him, and his eyes widened. Oh shit I didn't tell anyone and it slipped.

"How the hell do you know my girlfriend?" Jasper asked imitating Charlie's scold. "Please tell me her brother is not the guy you pined after when ever you came to visit." He told me in the scolding tone.

"Edward's the guy who was your best friend?" Emmett asked joining in the conversation while we were in the car. He muttered 'bastard' under his breath.

"Yea whatever. I need your guys' help. Emmett enroll me as who I am but tell them I prefer my middle name so put that in instead of Bella, and you guys can't tell them who I am on the first day, not until I meet Edward." I explained to them.

"I'm game; Edward won't know what hit him." Rose put her 2 cents in.

"If Rosie's in then I'm in." Emmett said frowning. "Even if I'm not happy about it." He added bitterly, what the hell was wrong with Edward.

"Fine." Jasper said sighing after I gave him my classic puppy pout. He was like my other older brother, so he had to.

* * *

A week later

First day of school, and I'm riding with Emmett and Rose in his jeep, waiting for Jasper and Alice. Making my way into the front office with Emmett I got my schedule and made sure the teachers called me Marie for the first day, then have them call me Bella after my encounter with Edward.

_**1**__**st**__** period- English Lit room 2C**_

_**2**__**nd**__** period- Spanish room 3B**_

_**3**__**rd**__** period- History room 4A**_

_**4**__**th**__** period- Algebra 2 room 6B**_

_**5**__**th**__** period- Biology room 6A**_

_**6**__**th**__** period- Gym **_

It was pretty easy to find my classes, most of them were pretty easy except for math, but I have always hated math, when I was getting out of Math, I saw a guy with copper toned hair and knew I was looking for him. Deciding to accidentally bump into him, I did and smiled. "Hi. I'm Edward Cullen." He said looking at my chest and down, why was he doing this. "How could I not know who you are?" He asked me his lips at my earlobe, he licked it softly. I bit on my lip softly thinking about my response.

"You don't remember me?" I mean sure I got my curves, bigger boobs, and dressed more fashionably, and got highlights but I would think I looked the same.

"No but if you want we can reacquaint ourselves in the janitor's closet." He said his lips moving down the back of my neck slowly

"Bells! You ok?" Jasper asked me ruining my cover. "Edward get your hands off of her." He yelled and pulled me to him, but Edward didn't give up and pulled me back

"What the hell is your problem? I let you date Alice, and why are you shielding this beautiful and sexy thing, unless you're breaking Alice's heart." He sneered. He forgot me, he broke his promise.

"You know what? I can't believe I sacrificed what I did just to surprise you." I finally said, "And the only heart that is in the process of breaking is my, Edward." I said softly. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are a dickhead." I told him using his full name. I was probably the only one who knew it, outside of his family. "If you thought clearly you would know who I am and why Jasper is trying to protect me." I added as an afterthought and headed to the table with Jasper.

"You guys I would like to introduce you to-." Jasper started to introduce me when Alice jumped out and hugged me.

"I knew it! I had a feeling we were going to meet again, Bells." She told me. "Who dressed you up?" She asked impressed probably.

"I dressed myself." I whispered still shocked from Edward's attitude.

"She met Edward." Jasper told everyone and they understood why I was quiet. "Well let's say he was trying to reacquaint himself with her his way."

"Bells? Listen he just thinks with his dick, forget about that hot kiss you guys shared before we left." She saw it. "Yeah I had to keep an eye on you guys, even though you guys are older." She commented smirking. "The second you step foot into the house, he'll know who you are, he remembers don't worry, he just doesn't want to, because you forgot to mention the tiny fact that you knew we would meet again." She scolded me sitting down dragging me with her.

"Haha, I wanted to surprise both of you by not telling. I am a year earlier though, we were supposed to meet junior year, but Renee got married a week ago, so I decided this year instead." I told her.

"Renee got married?" Alice asked enthusiastically. "To Phil right?" She asked, I nodded in answer, "You up for shopping after school?" She asked me with the puppy dog eyes. "Or you could come over to the house, Esme would be thrilled to see you again, and then we can go to ER and meet Carlisle, when you injure yourself." Alice planned out. I smiled.

"I would like the one with no shopping." I told her simply getting up to get to class, the bell rang. "And there will be no accident, we'll just surprise him and pretend I'm sick." She smiled and we decided I would catch a ride with her, Rose would drop us and pick us up, so we could meet Carlisle first, and then we would meet everyone back at the Cullen house. The bell rang signaling lunch was up and we had 5 minutes to get to class. Getting up I got to Biology and the teacher assigned me a seat next to a Cullen, not sure which one it was I just sat there doodling, and then he walked in with some slut on his arm. I think her name was Tanya. He took his seat next to me and ripped out a piece of paper and wrote something and gave it to me.

(Edward**Bold**, Bella_italics_)

**Why do you hate me? All the girls love me.**

_Hmm not all, I don't and last time I checked Rose and Alice didn't either, I hate you because of obvious reasons._

**What? You so want me don't try to deny it.**

_No I used to, but you changed, apparently you also break promises, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen._ I had to add that, he needed to know who I was.

**There it is again. How do you know my whole name? Only one person besides family knows it, and they've been sworn to secrecy.**

_That's for me to know and you to find out. Why are you a player?_

**Because the girls want me and I want the girls. **

_Man never saw you try and jump Bella Swan and, you claimed to love her._

**Who?**

So he did forget. _Me._ I wrote back and continued to ignore him; of course I felt his eyes look at me in shock. I felt him push the note back and stuffed it into my binder and decided I would read it in Gym. The bell rang and I took the note out and it said **Forget me.** Which broke my heart all over again, I wanted to come here for him, now he hates me. Gym flew by fast and I met up with Alice and Rose, and we reached the hospital in 2 minutes flat.

Alice and I got in and filled out a form with my name and we asked them to give us Dr. Cullen as a surprise, and we waited until we were called into a room. Alice was next to me on the patient seat and we waited for Carlisle to come through the door. He opened the curtain reading the form, not looking up, "So Ms. Swan it seems you don't feel well. Mind telling me your symptoms." He asked his hand to write and still not looking, Alice let out a giggle along with me.

"Yeah, I feel a longing to meet some people, but apparently 2 people in the group have forgotten me." I said smiling as he looked up. "And my best friend's sister knew who I was instantly."

"I knew something was up when it said Bella Swan. So you're finally in Forks, and who is the other person who forgot you?" He said looking up and smiling, and then remembering what he asked, I didn't want to tell him and the tears went into my eyes. "Edward?" He whispered asking me softly. I nodded and slid off and hugged him. "This was a nice surprise. How're Renee and Phil doing?" He asked me hugging back.

"They're doing great; they should get back from their honeymoon next week." I answered wiping away the tears. "Hey Alice, tell Rose to head on home, Carlisle can help us surprise Esme really good." I told her releasing my grip.

"I would love to help startle Esme. First though we need to tell Rose to set an extra seat for you. Then we'll put our plan to action." He told us smiling telling the nurses he was leaving for the day. Alice went and did what she was told and we all hopped into the Mercedes.

"Esme, dear, guess who I bumped into at work? The Chief's daughter who just moved from Arizona." Carlisle stated walking through the door Alice waiting at my door as Esme came to the door. Alice opened it and I stepped out slowly. I could feel the tension Esme felt, I mean if your husband or lover brought someone for dinner and he didn't tell you who it was you would feel anxious, I entered the house and saw Edward.

"Bella!? What the hell are you doing here? Wait you're Emmett's sister?" Edward asked me feeling surprised, I bet.

"Edward where are your manners?" Esme scolded him, once she saw me. "You look more beautiful Bella, don't mind him, we think he got a disease and whatever's up his butt won't get out." She joked with me. I smiled and hugged her, "We all missed you." I smiled.

"You don't need to lie." I told her.

"No lie, he just doesn't show it, and well we have an extra seat because Emmett mentioned his little sister was coming, what I did not expect is you to be related to that oaf." She told me as we sat down on the couch.

"Trust me I want to get tests done, but Charlie and Renee are pretty sure we're related." I told her smiling. "You know if I didn't know better you look like Alice's sister, not her mother, definitely not related to the stupid." I told her referring to Edward.

"Dinner's ready, Mom." Edward said coming in, hearing my comment. "You guys can come to the table."

We all ate dinner catching up with one another; everyone was asking me questions, except Edward. Then when Emmett asked if I did anything embarrassing in Phoenix, when Alice and Edward were there, Alice was the only one who went in.

"…So there we were in the mall, waiting for mom to pick us up and this guy comes up to us and starts talking to Bella, but Bella was listening to her iPod, and she didn't even know the guy was there. The next day we found out his name was Mike and he was new to the school. I was laughing the whole day and Bella tried avoiding him." Alice finished and we both laughed, remembering it.

"Oh yeah and then when Mike tried to kiss me on the last day of school, Edward got him off of me and punched him after the bell rang, and then acted like nothing was wrong." I added remembering what happened when I got back.

"Yea you guys were crazy about each other, remember the day we left, they had the hottest kiss ever." Alice butted in; she had to tell everyone without my permission.

Then Edward shot me a disgusted look for some reason, which hurt me pretty bad, everyone noticed the look. "I'm not feeling to well, Em can you take me home?" I asked him softly.

"Yea sure. Lovely dinner Esme." He said before getting up with me to drop me off. "I'll be back in 20 minutes." He told them leading me to the car. I tried to stop the tears from coming and wasn't really successful. "Shh it's going to be ok Bells, I'll kill him if he does anything more to you." Emmett comforted me the best he could while driving.

"Thanks, hey Emmett, do you know if he has some sort of ring? It was our friendship ring; it should be silver and say EC+BS." He nodded and made sure I was comfortable at home, and drove back to the Cullen house. I sighed and let the tears fall, he hated me, and I loved him. My heart was breaking slowly.

* * *

AN: Haha I know, it was pretty short, or whatever, well review and you can get it in Edwards POV. I already wrote it...

If I get 15 you get it tomorow (the fastest I can type it up)

If I get 10 next week or so

If I get less than 5 well no updates until October :) So press the purple button :P


	3. Meeting the Past Love

Edward's POV

It's been one year, one lonely year. Since I saw her, since I heard her melodic voice, since I talked to her. The second I stepped into the school, I decided to try and get over Bella. So I dated, and I had sex, not ashamed. I think I dated almost everyone except Alice and Rose, my friend Emmett's girlfriend. Alice hasn't talked to me unless necessary, because of my actions, didn't bother me, she was younger than me. According to Jake, there was a new girl, sadly she was Emmett's sister, I figured she would be with him, and look a little like him. On my way to lunch, some girl tripped into me, and I helped her up, guess there were 2 new girls around school. She had brown locks, a great stack, and was really sexy. "How could I not know who you are?" I whispered nibbling on her earlobe.

"You don't remember me?" She asked biting her lip, innocently, but sexily, it was turning me on.

"No but if you want we can be reacquainted in the janitor's closet." I suggested my lips traveling down her neck, my hands going around her waist. The next few minutes were a blur, Jasper took her from my arms, and I tried to find out why, then I realized she was probably Emmett's sister. But then she said 2 things that caught my attention, one that Emmett wouldn't even know. The first thing was my full name and well only one person outside of family who knew it, the fact that she told me to think clearly and I would know who she was, was there a chance that it was her…..nah, last I heard she was moving to Florida. The second something about me breaking her heart, how could that happen, I didn't even know her, well apparently I did, just don't know who she is.

I stood there for 2 seconds when Tanya walked down the hall, she was a great kisser, deciding to use my closet time with her, we do our business, and I think I pleasured her enough. We walk into Bio and I sit next to the new chick and we start passing notes, mainly for me to find out why she hates me. _Wow never saw you try to jump Bella Swan, and you claimed you loved her._ She wrote, wait how does she know about Bella. I replied with who and she responded. **Me. **Crap! I did love her with all of my heart, and now I just broke hers becoming a player, she could never trust me again if she found out the things I did. Forget me. I wrote back trying not to sob or throw up. The bell rang and I left to my Volvo, ditching gym, which is with Bella. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and when I got home, after driving around to clear my head, I found out the other new girl, Emmett's sister, was joining us for dinner. So I went up to freshen up and when I went back down to meet the new girl, I saw Bella talking to the whole family. I put on my mask and ignored all my feelings for her. We all went to the table and started catching up on what we missed, me trying to ignore Bella as much as I could. Everything went downhill when Emmett asked if Bella had really embarrassing moments, which led to the Mike situation, which led to the last day of summer when we kissed. For some reason I sent a death glare to Bella. She asked Emmett to take her home to which he complied to.

"You're an idiot." Alice said once they left the house. "She's not coming if you're here being a jerk."

I didn't answer and just ran to my room which had my piano, and I started playing her lullaby, the one I made before we left.

"Alice where the hell is he? I don't care if he feels sorry for his ass, but he hurt her." Emmett yelled.

"He regrets it a lot." She said simply, she knew when the piano was being played that I was depressed or in denial. I walked out so I could hear and see them being as quiet as I could.

"Do you know if he has some sort of ring?" He asked. I did, it was in my sock drawer safely kept.

"Does she have one?" I asked down.

"Why does it matter?" He yelled back.

"Yea she does, it's hanging on a chain around her neck." Jasper said softly from behind me. Oh shit she was wearing it when we met and I didn't notice it. "She could be happy in Jacksonville, but no you were in Forks, so she decided to come here and try and be friends again, as a surprise. Also you forgot how Emmett changed his last name to McCarthy when you got here. Emmett Swan." He added.

She knew. She knew we were going to meet again and she chose to come to see me. I screwed up, and I screwed up pretty badly. She probably hates me now.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I know late update, but I have been busy with school and all that, and I didn't get enough support. So yea i decided to let you know what's going on in edward's head and all of that.....I need more reviews if you want another update, and ideas please I have really bad writers block.**


End file.
